Many different systems and procedures have been devised for choosing numbers to be bet on in a lottery, or for selecting numbers, letters, playing cards, or other symbols or markings for other types of games or contests. Frequently, a player selects numbers based on birthday dates, addresses, license numbers or other numbers having particular significance to him, or he may use a physical object or device to arrive at a choice. Numbers chosen for an identifiable reason or chosen by a device are felt to be preferable to numbers chosen otherwise, and tend to induce a feeling that the chances of success have been increased.